Change
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: "You really like her don't you?" Sara asked, studying Oliver closely, tilting her head a bit. "I care about her," he said automatically, "We're just friends. Nothing more." My take on what happens post 2x13, Heir of the Demon.


**Another fic from me! This one takes place post 2x13, Heir of the Demon. It is a bit angsty, which is not usually my writing style, but please take time to review! It feeds the muse and helps me improve.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_It's fine Oliver you don't have to explain anything to me, it's your choice. Whatever," Felicity said, her voice quiet, "What happens in the lair stays in the lair." Not waiting for a response from him she walked towards the stairs leaving an ashamed and guilty Oliver behind her._

That had been yesterday night. She had gone home and slept away the pain, foregoing the mint-chocolate chip tub that was in her freezer and the large amount of episodes in her DVR that she had yet to catch up with.

And now here she was, sitting aimlessly on her couch with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand, trying to enjoy the latest Sherlock episode, but her mind, being the traitor that it always was, kept re-thinking the scenes of last night, where she had found Oliver Queen and Sara Lance naked and sweaty.

Quickly shaking her head to get rid of the mental image, she forced herself to do something productive, sending a quick text to Diggle saying that she won't be coming in the morning, grateful the it was a Saturday.

"You're a smart woman Felicity Smoak, you don't need him," she said aloud, her brain doing its best to convince her heart and succeeding partially. Quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a bright pink t-shirt, she booked an appointment at her hairdresser's.

It was time for a change.

* * *

Switching off the engine, she took a deep breath, glancing for probably the fiftieth time in the rear-view mirror. She had gone back to being a brunette, her hair now a rich drown colour and curly with bangs swept aside. She knew she would switch back to being a blonde after a few weeks but she had to admit, it felt good and she was doing it for herself. Not for Oliver Queen. Nope. Only her.

Pushing her glasses up her nose, she entered Verdant and carefully made her way towards the entrance and quickly entering the Foundry where she heard the rest of her team, Roy and Sara included all sparring, grunts of frustration and exertion filling the silence.

Making her way unnoticed towards her computers, she quickly wrote down a few instructions on a sticky note, a fluorescent green coloured one and taped it to one of the monitors.

"What?" she asked, the four other people in the room, gaping at her when she turned around. They were still staring at her in astonishment and she was starting to feel self-conscious, until Sara broke the silence, "Brunette's a good look on you," she said, giving her a small genuine smile as she slung a towel around her neck.

Returning her smile, Felicity slung her purse over her shoulder, "I'm taking a few days off," she announced to the three men, Roy, Oliver and Diggle, "Do not call me, unless it's an emergency," she paused, not meeting Oliver's eyes, "And by emergency, I mean unless Zac Efron is in Starling City. Preferably shirtless, but I'll take what I can get," she ended, glad that she hadn't rambled. Much.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked, his voice quiet as he took a couple of steps towards her, "If this is about-" he stopped abruptly, noticing that she had taken the same amount of steps back.

"I got a call from Central City Hospital, Barry woke up," she said, meeting his gaze and proud that her voice didn't waver, "He's awake."

"You said that you'll help me plan a Valentine's gift for Thea," Roy complained, looking at her forlornly, "How am I supposed to know what to buy?"

"I'll Skype with you from the train," she promised, giving the younger boy a quick kiss on the cheek, which made him blush, "You're awesome Blondie," he said, giving her a quick smile, that smile quickly disappearing when he noticed Oliver glaring at him.

Diggle hugged her, "Give him some time Felicity," he whispered to her, but she gave him a sad smile, "I'm done waiting John. I need to get on with my life too," Diggle nodded his head in understanding and dragged the protesting Roy away to give Oliver and her some privacy, Sara already gone, probably to take shower in the upstairs bathroom.

He heard what Diggle had told her and he had heard her response, contrary to their assumption that he was well out of earshot, but the island had given him sensitive hearing. Something he was grateful for during missions, but not in this case.

She stood in front of him, a table between them as he placed his last sharpened arrow down.

He looked at her expectantly.

"I've already arranged for someone to be your temporary assistant to cover for me while I'm gone," she said, "And I've already taught Roy a few basics in hacking, so you won't have much of a problem. Plus Dig already knows his way around computers, so I'm sure it's going to be fine."

He still looked at her with the same intense expression and she was having a difficult time meeting his eyes. When neither of them spoke for a few minutes, she sighed, "What do you want me to say Oliver?"

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down, tracing the edge of the arrow absent-mindedly, "Sara and I...we just kinda happened and..."

She cut him off, not wanting to hear his explanation, "I told you, I don't care what you and Sara do, not that I don't care about you...I mean, I care about you... and Sara obviously and..." she took a deep breath, mentally counting backwards as she tried to gather her thoughts, "What I mean is, I don't have an issue if you hook-up with Sara or any other woman, and I'm-"

"What's going on?" Sara asked, coming down the stairs, "Where's Roy and Diggle?"

Oliver shrugged, "I don't know," he replied, irritated that she had interrupted whatever Felicity was going to say.

Felicity smiled at Sara, "I'll see you in a few weeks," she said, as she walked past the blonde, "Oliver will fill you in on the details."

As the door clanged shut, Oliver sighed, suddenly feeling lonely. Felicity had been his own personal sunshine, her colours and quirkiness brightening the gloomy cave and just like that she was gone. Out of his life. At least for the next few days.

"You really like her don't you?" Sara asked, studying Oliver closely, tilting her head a bit.

"I care about her," he said automatically, "We're just friends. Nothing more."

"Uh huh," Sara responded, not at all convinced, but she let the subject drop, "My dad invited me to a family dinner at Laurel's place. I already said that you were coming," she said casually, ignoring his exasperated look, "Laurel seems to have cooled down and he said he didn't mind if you came. You'll probably make it less awkward than its already is."

Nodding his head, he moved towards the dummy, venting out his frustration as he tried to come to terms with everything that had happened.

* * *

**Thoughts? I'm planning to do a sequel to this, but only if you guys want it! Please review:) **

**Cheers**

**CB**


End file.
